Cyclonian Bog Fever
by Lilac Wishes
Summary: my first ever OC sorry if its useless The group go to cyclonia to get the 'cure in progress' back for a friend, when they realize that the cyclonians actually need it for a certain crazed ruler
1. Chapter 1

Piper's heli scooter landed hard on the terra, causing her to stumble as she quickly ran off, Finn followed her down, also making a dodgy landing.

Junko followed soon after and crashed into a tree after forgetting that he had to get rid of the wings before he landed.

The three were sprinting, they were sure he landed somewhere down here.

"Aerrow!" Finn shouted, looking behind a bush when he heard a small chirp from behind him. He turned around to find a bruised looking Radarr,

"Hey buddy," He said quietly, holding out his arm so Radarr could hop on, Finn's shoulder was Radarr's second favourite, Aerrow's won by a long shot.

Piper flew out from behind a tree,

"You found him Finn?" She shouted, sounding out of breath,

"No." Finn replied solemnly, looking at the floor, Radarr chirped again, looking up at the blue sky, with cotton like clouds dotted all around the skies,

"Then who were you talking to?" She questioned, a little quieter than before,

Finn looked up and pointed to the blue creature perched on his shoulder watching the clouds slowly travel through the sky,

"Radarr. I found him."

Piper didn't reply, she just walked away, dragging her feet across the floor, huffing loudly.

…

Aerrow stirred, closing his eyes tighter than they already were, he brought his hand to his head, and pressed it hard against his forehead and then dragging it along his eye.

He sat up and winced, he opened his eyes slowly, when they met with another pair, causing him to jump and shriek, the person who he had made to close for comfort eye contact with did the same, jumping backwards and screaming, while putting her hand on the pulse in her neck and looking at her watch,

"What are you doing?" Aerrow asked nervously. He was looking at a lilac merb, with a lighter patch on her snout; she had large yellow eyes, framed with black. Her hair was long and black and was dead straight, even though the small feathered layers on the top of her head poked up,

"I'm checking to see if I'm still alive after the heart attack you just gave me." She stated quite simply.

Aerrow shrugged that off, he was used to the paranoia of merbs, he had lived with one since he was 12.

The raven-haired merb stood up and walked over to the bedside, where she had set Aerrow.

She found him after the Dark Ace had viciously knocked him from his skimmer, they were in a large yellow tent, with one hospital type stretcher bed, which Aerrow was occupying and a chair, that the merb was sitting in.

"That's quite a fall you took, I'm surprised you lived." The merb declared. Aerrow nodded,

"Well that's what you get for being a sky knight." He countered; he tilted his head, "What's your name?"

"I'm Marabelle, I'm a member of the blue cross." She answered,

"Ah, so you had no choice but to help me," Aerrow joked, causing his 'nurse' to chuckle slightly.

The blue crosses were a team of sky medics, usually first on the scene if a terra had been hit by a Cyclonian attack, always they're to help anyone with any life threatening trouble.

Aerrow stared at Marabelle, something didn't seem right,

"You don't look old enough to be a member of the blue crosses," He snapped,

Marabelle sat back in her chair, and crossed her arms,

"You don't look old enough to be a sky knight." She hissed, Aerrow nodded in agreement,

"True."

The pair had stopped their squabbling and were talking and joking again, when a crash was heard from outside followed by a frustrated sounding Storm Hawk,

"FINN!" Piper squealed, snatching the stick away from him,

"What?" He shouted.

Piper cocked an eyebrow and panned the area with her arm, showing off the destruction Finn had caused within a minute of being there.

He had collapsed a table with cactus plants on it, smashed open a crate with a few medical supplies and weaponry in it, and disturbed the small Jack-Russell terrier sitting in the large yellow tent.

Marabelle gazed at the dog barking, Aerrow hopped out of the hospital bed and poked his head outside, seeing Finn and Piper arguing. No change there.

Piper turned her head sharply seeing Aerrow standing laughing at the pair,

"Aerrow." She whispered before running over to him and wrapping her long and delicate arms around his neck, "I'm glad you're okay" She whispered in the redheads ear, who was blushing slightly.

But he still refused to hug back.

Finn smirked, and leaned on a still standing table, which collapsed when he put his full body weight on it.

He hit the floor with a thud, causing Marabelle to enter the scene.

"Oh my! Are you okay!" She shouted rushing over to Finn and helping him stand up,

"Yeah I'm good." Finn replied achily, hopping to his feet with the help of Marabelle.

Piper pulled away from Aerrow and turned to face the lilac merb,

"Who's that?" She asked her captain. Aerrow sighed,

"That is Marabelle, she's a member of the blue crosses," he declared pointing at the lilac nurse.

"The blue crosses eh? She looks a bit young." Piper alleged, she walked up to Marabelle and tapped her on the shoulder. "So, Marabelle, you're a blue cross then? If so, what project are you working on to benefit us?"

Marabelle stood up and dusted herself down, just as Junko landed with Stork on his back, clinging on for dear life,

"Well, I was trying to work on a cure for bog fever-" the green carrier pilot cut her of,

"Bog—fever…" He stammered, his right eye twitching, as he came face to face with Marabelle, who's right eye was twitching also, as she backed away from the green merb.

…

As the night slowly drew in, Marabelle was still fixing up the cuts on Aerrow, he had one on the back of his neck, which he had been refusing to let her clean, until Piper jumped on his back causing him to fall, so she pinned him down, and lifted his hair out of the way.

Marabelle ran over holding a small pot, filled with a clear substance and a handful of cotton swabs, she dunked one of the q-tips in the pot, and pulled it out again and gently pressed in on the gash on the back of Aerrow's neck.

He flinched slightly, but Marabelle soon finish and then slapped a plaster on the back of his neck, Piper then pulled his hair back into place and helped him stand up,

"See, that wasn't to bad now, was it?" Piper asked, grinning,

Aerrow smirked,

"No, but I think my backs broken." He joked walking away, Marabelle sniggered, but Piper took it very seriously, did Aerrow really think she was fat?

…

When the night had definitely hit the skies of Atmos, nearly all of the people who were staying with Marabelle were asleep, nearly all of them.

Aerrow was sitting in a tree, looking up at the twinkling stars, one of them blinked and it made him smile,

"Hi," he said to the flashing star,

"Hey yourself." A faint voice behind him whispered. Aerrow sharply turned his head to find Piper handing off a branch in the tree, she new Aerrow was a good climber, but not that good at getting to the top of very tall tree's, she was now convinced that he had taken gymnastics lessons at some point in his life.

Aerrow leaned across the tree and pulled Piper up and planted her neatly next to him,

"What are you doing up?" She whispered, although it was hard to hear seeing as Finn's snoring could be heard a mile away,

"That's why I'm up." Aerrow stated pointing at the tent with Finn's boots outside,

"Finn can be a pain sometimes," Piper giggled, Aerrow shook his head,

"No he can be a pain all the time." He corrected, when it fell silent, either Finn ha chocked himself or he had just stopped snoring completely.

Aerrow and Piper both looked up and the stars in the deep blue sky,

"They're so pretty aren't they?" Piper asked, resting her head on Aerrow's shoulder, he nodded not minding in the least of the placement of her head.

…

The next morning, the storm hawks were packing their things getting ready to leave,

"Good luck with your bog fever project Marabelle," Piper said, shaking Marabelle's hand,

"I said I _was _working on a bog fever project," she huffed in an upset manner, Aerrow pushed through the group to get to the front with Piper,

"What do you mean?" he asked skittishly, Marabelle shrugged,

"Well cyclonians paid a visit to this little place and stole all my work, research and med supplies AND my work partner!" she shouted,

"Not to worry Marabelle, we'll go to Cyclonia and get all of it back, ok?" Aerrow reassured,

"Ok."

………………………………..

Well that was awful.

Oh well

Tell me what you think


	2. You're not coming to my Funeral

As the Storm Hawks flew on toward Cyclonia, not knowing what to expect.

"Dude, it's just a bunch of medical supplies, she can find new ones!" Finn yelped from the back.

Aerrow didn't turn his head; it was a little too risky to turn back when flying through cyclonian territory,

"Finn, she helped me, it's the least I can do." Aerrow replied quite simple, he felt Stork shudder who was perched on the back of his skimmer,

"Yes, but I don't see why I had to come…this means immanent doom! For me! For all of us!" He cried, being completely over dramatic.

"Stork, stop being so pessimist, its just getting dumb now, you lived through the black gorge, so I don't see why you can't face this." Piper barked,

Stork's eye twitched,

"Well, It's better than toxic moth bites I suppose."

…

However in the cyclonian palace, where our squadron were heading, the large black and red castle was on complete lock down. The storm hawks did find it fairly peculiar that there were no skimmers on them the moment they crossed the border.

The doctor removed his hand from Cyclonis' forehead, after his analysis, he knew he could not leave the palace, so not to spread this very contagious disease.

"She's getting worse," He muttered to the Dark Ace, who was slowly loosing patience, what little he had.

"You have everything you need right in front of you! Why can't you do it?" He bellowed, pointing at all the paper spread across the floor,

"These are only guesses! I can't cure the Master on guesses!" The doctor shouted back, cowering when he realized that he had just snapped at probably one of the cruellest men on Atmos.

Not being able to come out with a decent come back, Dark Ace just huffed angrily and walked away,

Dark Ace was also locked in; he too couldn't leave just in case he had it too.

"Why did she have to get bog fever?" He muttered to himself, throwing his sword at the wall making a loud clanging noise unceremoniously waking Master Cyclonis, who started coughing and choking.

…

The Storm hawks now inside the palace, they though they had got off easily without meeting any cyclonians at all.

They got to the door of the throne room,

"I think I'll wait out side," Stork muttered, little did he know that waiting out side would lead him to something he would regret doing, even if it did mean him leaving Cyclonia unscathed.

"Junko, the door." Aerrow ordered, Piper stopped him,

"Are you mad? We don't want them hearing us come in!" She shouted bending down by the lock and removing a hair pin, she pocked it into the key hole and Finn stood closely behind her, watching her every move,

"You see if we just do this twist that-Please don't breath down my ear!" She shouted randomly, Finn backed away cautiously, grinning he now had something else to annoy Piper with.

The lock clicked and the Storm hawks, except Stork went inside, shutting the door behind them, they were sure if Stork saw them fighting he would most likely keel over from a heart attack.

Dark Ace saw them come in and sighed heavily, he was propped up against the wall, his arms floppily resting over his knees,

"Can we help you?" He asked in his cold and chilling voice, causing Aerrow to spin around and whip out one of his blades,

"No use doing that sunshine, I'm not fighting here," Dark Ace stated using his head to signal the direction of the seriously ill Master, Aerrow put his blade away and walked over to the bed, finding Cyclonis looked paler than usual.

"Bog fever," The doctor said calmly, "No cure," he added on, looking at Aerrow sadly.

"No, that's not true!" Aerrow shouted stepping backwards,

"Dude! Are you mad! If we find Cyclonis a cure then she'll live and continue making the people's and our lived hell! If we just sit back and let her die, all that will come to an end!" Finn shrieked, for once in his life he spoke sense.

Aerrow was completely confused, he didn't know what to do, he needed expert advice, and so he turned to Piper,

"Don't look at me, I don't run your life!" She shouted putting her hands up as if she was saying _I surrender!_

Aerrow closed his eyes, what to do, what to do. He opened them again and made a bolt for the door, but was soon stopped,

"DON'T YOU DARE!" The doctor howled,

Aerrow stopped dead, how else was he going to get Marabelle with the rest of her research and her medical supplies,

"You can't leave now. I suppose after all those fights where neither of us won, we deserve this." Dark Ace hissed, lighting a cigarette, he only smoked when he was stressed, which appeared to more often ever since he met the new and improved Storm Hawks.

Aerrow leaned against the door,

"Stork, can you hear me?" He shouted, he was worried when he didn't hear the merb call back, but a smile soon came to his face,

"Yes, I hear you, what has forsaken you in a way that you need _my _help," Stork replied nervously,

"I need you to take my skimmer back to Marabelle's camp, get her, her research and medical supplies,"

But that was easier said than done,

"WHAAAT?!" Stork howled, "I can't do that! I will most certainly die!"

Aerrow sighed, when Finn decided to join in the argument,

"Stork! Just go dude!" He shouted in his annoying whistle of a voice, when Piper joined in,

"Come on Stork, please?" She asked quietly, even though Stork couldn't see, Junko was looking worried, what if Stork wasn't going to go?

There was a long pause,

"Fine. I'll go. But if I die from a slow and painful meet with the lava in the wastelands, none of you are coming to my funeral."

……….

WEEEEE

Is that a better ending NakedMolerat05? I hope it is this story is now dedicated to you, you have reviewed all of my stories and I am thankful for it, kudos dear.

So yeah review it please.


	3. End of an era?

As Stork was wandering down the empty corridors, he was shivering. Not from the cold, but with fear.

He had never flown a skimmer, and to be perfectly honest, he never planned to.

He hopped onto Aerrow's skimmer and reached out for the handlebars, when he fell forward and landed on the floor,

"Note to self:" He muttered, "When flying a skimmer, be sure to face the right way."

He dragged himself back to standing and got back on again. Stork looked at all the flashing buttons, he was so confused, out of all of these pretty colours, one of them had to start this blasted skimmer,

"Stupid contraption!" He bellowed slamming his fists onto several of the buttons when the engine revved and sped off down runway,

"AAHH!" Stork screamed grabbing the lever that makes wings; he allowed the skimmer to fall of the edge before he brought it back up, before he knew it, he was flying.

Stork gave a nervous chuckle while his left eye twitched, then he remembered he had a job to do and flew off back to Marabelle's camp, hoping that she would be willing to come back with him, with medicine and notes.

…

Cyclonis gave another achy cough, Dark Ace was at her bedside saying comforting little nothings and telling her and himself, that she was going to get better. Maybe.

"He's good to her," Piper whispered in Aerrow's ear, the pair was slumped up against the wall, and Aerrow didn't look to good.

His elbows were resting on his knees and his hands were caught in his thick red hair. He too was now a sickly purple and his eyes had lost their glow.

"Aerrow? Aerrow are you feeling ok?" Piper asked kneeling next to him, he nodded slightly, putting on a slight fake smile,

"Yeah, just a little tired." He lied, Finn, Junko and Radarr, who were prating about with the storm engine ran over, was their best friend and team captain contaminated with bog fever?

"Aerrow, you are a very bad liar." Piper declared placing her hand on his forehead, Finn, Junko and Radarr looked at the navigator,

"What's going on?" Finn asked quietly,

"Is Aerrow ill to?" Junko added on, sounding strangely sad. Radarr added on a small solemn chirp.

…

Stork only just remembered that he had to get rid of the wings before he landed, so he hastily pulled it, and the skimmer landed, skidding behind a bush.

Marabelle thought she saw something fly past while she was taking the sap out of a cactus plant, when Stork flew out from behind the bush,

"MARABELLE!" He screeched, causing the lilac merb to throw the cactus at Stork,

"WHAT!" She shouted back, shaking uncontrollably,

"You are needed back at the cyclonian palace…" Stork began, eye twitching.

…

Aerrow wasn't getting better. He then began coughing achily, sounding as if he was about to cough up an airship, which he wasn't. Luckily, but he was coughing up something else.

Blood.

After Aerrow was done choking he leaned up against the wall, Piper noticed a bit of blood in the corner of Aerrow's mouth, so she pulled out a tissue from her pocket, and dabbed it away. His breathing was short.

"He _is _sick isn't he," Junko yelped, tears welling up his big wallop eyes.

"Don't be so negative, you sound like Stork," Finn stated, which earned a giggle from Piper and a happy sounding cough from Aerrow.

"If the Master's bog fever is spreading that rapidly, we should hope your friend will be back with a cure very shortly, if it does work, then she should think about coming up with immunisations." The doctor protested, he now had a gas mask on, he wasn't willing to risk his life, even though the virus was probably somewhere inside him already.

"Yuck, I hate needles," Finn exclaimed, pulling a face.

They heard an unmistakable shriek coming from the corridor, followed by a familiar,

"Shut up!"

When the door opened, slowly and cautiously. It was the lilac merb, Marabelle.

All she had was a blue binder, filled with notes and diagrams and a large basket, with a few oxygen masks, a few pots of orange fluid, several syringes and a lot of sharps, other wise known as hypodermics or the most common one which nearly everyone uses, needles.

Marabelle was wearing a gas mask, which covered most of her delicate face, leaving her eyes the only thing noticeable about her physical appearance.

The first person she noticed was Aerrow, who she ran over to, almost immediately on entering,

"Go see…Cyclonis…first," Aerrow, spluttered trying to convince everyone that he was all right, when he wasn't.

"Well I'm here now, aren't I?" Marabelle declared bending down beside him, and placing one of the oxygen mask's over Aerrow's pale face.

Making sure he didn't see, Marabelle put together a syringe and a sharp, and then filling it with 5ml of orange stuff, she rolled up his sleeve and jabbed his upper arm.

He flinched slightly, Finn saw what Marabelle was doing and was nearly sick, it didn't affect Junko or Radarr, but Piper didn't like looking at them, if she didn't have to see it, then she was fine.

"Okay, if he's still like this after 15 minutes give him this, okay?" Marabelle said standing up and handing Piper another orange stuff filled jab.

Marabelle ran over to Cyclonis, she too was very pale, but something wasn't right.

She wasn't breathing.

Marabelle felt her pulse,

"Oh my God." Marabelle whispered.

……..

Dun dun dun!!!

That was bad wasn't it? Yes I know, I can't write lol

Thanks to those reviewing love you's lot.


	4. Flippin Heck

Major info time :O

So's all of you thought you knew how old the storm hawks are?

EEEEHHHHHHH! Wrong.

I know someone, luckily enough, who works for nerd corps in character design.

And I wanted to know how old Starling was, so he gave me an info sheet on all of them. Turns out:

Aerrow is **14**

Finn is **15**

Piper is **15 **(NOES THAT MAKES HER TOO OLD FOR AERROW, how I hate you nerd corps)

Junko is **16 **– he sure don't act it.

Stork is 16 aswell, im sure most of you already knew that one though.

But, Starling, no she's 18, NO she's 17 ehhehh she's 16

All Wrong.

Starling is _**14**_ years old.

Oh

My

God.

How

Gay

Is

That

Some

One

Kill

Me

Now.

Grrr.


End file.
